Zombie
Zombies are undead Squirrels which appear in the Spooky chapter of Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Appearance All the zombies are gray squirrels and come in both male and female genders. They all have bloody marks and decayed flesh all over their bodies, partially-exposed skulls, and usually have one eyeball missing or hanging from their eye sockets. In Conker: Live & Reloaded, zombies come in different sizes within hordes, with some being tiny, possibly to represent children. They have no tails compared to other squirrels. Role In both games, Zombies first appear in the graveyard that leads to Count Batula's Mansion. The only way that they can be defeated is by a shot to the head with the use of the Shotgun, which Conker receives from Gregg. The Zombies there can spawn constantly from the ground Conker passes. They later appear in Count Batula's Mansion where the entire area, including the courtyard, is crawling with them. They are no different than the ones encountered in the graveyard, as one head shot will kill them. They get in Conker's way as he tries to get the three keys to open the front door of the mansion. Trivia *The zombies seem to have retained some of their former intelligence, as some of them stagger back and forth in one place as though guarding the area. Others hide around corners and wait to ambush Conker. *One funny thing to note is that Gregg says that a shot to the head is the only thing that kills a zombie, but they can die from falling into a bottomless pit and getting squashed by Mr. Barrel. This could be because of brain trauma inflicted on the zombie when either event happens. *If you are quick, it is possible to kill zombies with shots to the head from the crossbow in the room with the Bats containing the library key. * Both male and female zombies are playable characters in Multi mode of Conker's Bad Fur Day. They are unlocked by going to the Cheats option and entering the code "BEEFCURTAINS". "Beef Curtains" is a slang term for a specific portion of the human female genital anatomy, as read here. *It is unknown if the Zombies in the mansion are the Villagers that roamed through the mansion when Conker was turned into a bat, since the villagers seem to have disappeared. If Conker goes into the dining room in Count Batula's mansion after inserting the first key, one last female villager can be seen being eaten by the zombies. The zombies can be distracted by Conker, which allows the villager to run into a bottomless pit. This occurs in both Conker's Bad Fur Day and in Live & Reloaded. * In ''Live & Reloaded, ''after inserting one of the keys, a cutscene shows one zombie wearing a brown suit and hat like the male villagers. zombie tombstone.png Category:Enemies Category:Squirrels Category:Spooky Category:Undead Category:Secret Multi Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Males and Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Character who don't speak Category:Males Category:Females